powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 25: A Trap Is Set...
The End Of The Defenders?, Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Emperor Diego XV, Prince Diego XVI, Captain Scowl, and the Emperor Black powers. Summary The rangers get into a sicky mess. ULSAR, Fuden and Sakura come out with their plan, while Eddie Washington is framed for horrible crimes. Featured Lineup 1: Red, Camo Plot In Monaco, Calvin, Micheal, Peter, Lara, and Ayumi are responding to suspicious activity. A special chemical named Furiotine is in abundance. The four bicker about who would be the best to respond to the threat, but Calvin alerts them to stay vigilant. As he says that, a truck full of Commandos attack the federal base, and steal the Furiotine. The 5 attack. Calvin goes to fight the leader, and it turns out to be Brock Valdez. He mocks Calvin for Eddie's case, and he begins to lose his cool. Calvin punches Brock knocking him out, but Hook comes out and takes the Furiotine. He manically laughs and escapes in a helicopter. Calvins shield misses the copter, and he blames his emotions on Hook escaping. ULSAR reports to Fuden and Sakura that his plan failed. Sakura looks at him like a disapointed mother. She then says "Your plan was going to fail anyway. You keep punching up when you should be aiming for something you can actually get. Let's do my plan now. I guarentee you'll get your revenge ULSAR..." Hook goes to a French Alps Castle to meet his buyer, a man named Captain Scowl. He scowls "Phase 1 complete! Hook! I've asked you soo much. I need you to do something else for me" "You'll need to pay up" "You know i'm good for it..." Meanwhile, Ryan consoles Calvin for his 'Failure" telling him "Emotions get the better of us somethimes, it's not the end of the world bro" Ayumi comes in and says that the leader of a special kingdom, Arenthea, is demanding that the rangers are responsible for the deaths of 4 citizens in the Battle against SNAKE. They turn on the TV and see him, Emperor Diego Triton XV in all his glory demands action and retribution. Ryan asks Ayumi to meet and apoligize on their behalf. Meanwhile, Fuden and Sakura take ULSAR to the Space Bridge. Sakura announces they are going to Earth "My magic won't work on Raiden, but this "Beast" you speak of, I could definatley do something with that, yesss. We're going to Earth" and they leave. In his Sentinelzord, The Sentinel sits in space, contemplating his place in the world. Ayumi meets Diego's son and heir, Diego Triton XVI, and the two hit it off. As they attend the assembly, Ayumi gives the apology and Diego XV accepts. Diego XVI though notices a mysterious figure, that looks like Eddie setting bombs, and the assembly explodes. In the fires, Diego XV dies in his son's arms, Ayumi saves him before the fires get him. She tires to console him, but that is to no avil "Thanks for your condolences, but I will find the killer myself..." Calvin and Hayley are at lunch. She tries to cheer him up, and does succeed. However, Micheal tells him "There's somthing you gotta see." The attack is all over the news. Hayley readies Calvin's gear and tells him "Remember, you are the best hero around. You dont have wings, a thunder sword, or an amazing temper, you have a great heart." He's sad, beneath a veneer of a smile. The news is not kind to Eddie, his face plastered all over the place. He is seen in his apartment, and turns on the TV. He knows bad things are about to happen. He opens his door, to find Calvin, in his Red Ranger uniform. "Do you remember me?" "I do. You're Calvin, from GUARD" "No, I know you know me from before that. I want answers Eddie. Did you bomb the embassy?" "I didn't " Micheal alerts the 2 to incoming forces Just then, Special Ops attack, forcing the two to escape. They make their way out of the apartment, but Eddie is caught by a figure similar to the Rangers, but in Black. "AGENT ORANGE! TODAY YOU WILL DIE!!!!" the warrior screams and begins to pucnh him. His superior speed is too much for Eddie to handle. He tries to fight him off, but his Agent Orange programming is not kicking in. Ryan is tending to Ayumi's wounds, when he sees the report of Eddie, Calvin, Micheal, and the Mysterious guy fighting. He begins to get a little aggitated. He asks James to go put an end to the fighting. Sakura, Fuden, and ULSAR land on Earth, with thunderous power. Sakura uses her enchanting power to control men to do her bidding as they gather info on Will's wearabouts. She thinks to herself "Raiden will be mine..." Micheal, Calvin and Eddie are in hot escape, but the Guy in Black won't let up. He slices Eddie's leg, and thinks he's got him, but Micheal kicks him back, and Calvin tackles him to the floor. He slides out. The 4 find them selves trapped around special ops. The 3 surrender as the guy reveals himself. He is Prince Diego Triton XVI, The Emperor Black Ranger... Debuts *Captain Scowl *Diego XV *Diego XVI *Emperor Black *Emperor Monolith *Emperor Spear Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Captain America: Civil War (2016) Thor Vs Hulk (2009) *Mission 38: The Boss Fighter (Story) *Mission 35: Green Vs Yellow (Story/Fight Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011